Can't Help Falling In Love..."
by mechanical angel
Summary: What will happen if Rukawa Kaede falls inlove with the new team manager named, mariko farley?


Disclaimer's Note: The title was based from the song " Can't Help falling In love" by the group, Abba. Some of the characters here came from the anime Slam Dunk that I unfortunately don't own.  
  
  
  
"Can't Help Falling In Love"  
  
Chapter 1: This weird feeling.  
  
I appear to be lifeless. Everyone knows that all I can do is sleep and play basketball. I hate to talk and would rather keep all my ideas to myself, but there is something within me that is common to everyone else.I know how to fall in love.  
  
..............  
  
Aiming for the middle of the ring, I positioned myself and was about to shoot when I heard Coach Anzai's voice. " Now, I would like to introduce your new team manager, Mariko Farley."  
  
"She's so beautiful", I heard Sakuragi mumbled. I don't care if she looks like a monster or what so ever. They should keep quiet for I'm concentrating on my shooting.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I heard a gentle voice," Hello! I'm Mariko. You must be the team captain."  
  
I was about to turn my eyes to her when suddenly, Sakuragi interrupted," No! No! No! I'm the team captain Miss Mariko. Hanamichi Sakuragi at your service," he said and bowed.  
  
"Uh-yes, of course! So, you're the team captain?" I heard her say.  
  
Sakuragi nodded vigorously and cried, "YES!"  
  
"Baka." I mumbled. He's so stupid and brainless. I really hate that idiotic face of Sakuragi. He makes me feel sick. Anyway, I shall continue my shooting. This time, no idiot can bother me.  
  
I started to shoot when Sakuragi suddenly bumped my right shoulder. I missed the shot. "Darn that creature! Moron!" I told myself as I give him the eye.  
  
I was about to punch his irritating face when suddenly; our new team manager tapped me softly on my back and said, "No fighting."  
  
I looked at her and saw her smiling at me. I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks. My heart was thumping so wildly. "What the heck is happening?" what's this? What the hell is this?" I asked myself.  
  
"Hey! Why are you all so red Rukawa?" I heard Sakuragi ask.  
  
I stammered with my reply, "N-N-one o-o-of y-y-your business! Monkey!"  
  
I ignored our manager and went to my locker.  
  
At last, I'm alone. What was that a while ago? How come I felt my blood rush to my cheeks? Why.why.why did I BLUSH!?! There is something in her smile. Something that made the thumping of my heart so wild. Something.something very captivating. Have I gone mad? Me? That girl? I think I'll take a shower.  
  
--------------- O --------------  
  
I woke-up and went to school. I was walking down the hall and saw her again. Her brown-layered hair was swaying gently left to right; her lips are so red; her cheeks are like the cherry blossoms, and of course, her smile that makes my heart melt.  
  
Was it well said? I don't care. For all I know, I think I realized the meaning of beauty.Darn it! What am I saying!?! Baka!  
  
Math time is on going. As usual, I'm doing my old routine.SLEEPING. ^- ^ Wait, I think I heard something.but what is it? It's so small.I can't understand..nah! it's a mosquito.  
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
  
"WAKE-UP! RU-KA-WA!!!!!!" I heard my teacher screaming at me. So he was the mosquito a while ago. "Hey, what are those chairs doing there?" I asked my classmate.  
  
"The teacher threw it.to you." My classmate whispered.  
  
"-_-v OH." I replied.  
  
Classes were over, and it's now time for training. I changed from my uniform and went inside the gym. Here goes my strange heartbeat again. Guess what! There are only two of us inside the big gym.  
  
"Darn," I mumbled. "Why do things happen this way?" I asked myself.  
  
To my surprise, she approached me and said, "Hello. Rukawa's your name right?"  
  
I nodded and nervously shifted my hands to my pocket.  
  
"So," she said, breaking the silence. "Are you always the first one who goes to the gym.I mean it's still early and you guys usually go somewhere else after classes. Am I right?"  
  
"Uh-yeah," I said searching for the right words to say to her.  
  
"So, what brings you up here?"  
  
"Uh.um.I just thought.I'll spend my free time practicing." I replied feeling stupid because of my way of talking.  
  
She continued to smile at me. Finally, she turned her back. "I wonder.,"she continued. "Do you mind having a match against a girl?"  
  
I swallowed real hard and replied, "Asking for a match, Ms. Farley?"  
  
There was a long pause after I replied. I felt more nervous than ever! Did I say something wrong? Baka! How I hate this kind of.Wait! I saw her pick the ball. Don't tell me she's really going to ask for a----  
  
"Of course not Rukawa. I won't challenge you. I just want to know." After saying that, she flashed a smile and went to the locker room.  
  
After a while, I grabbed a ball and made a three points shot. It went right to the middle of the ring. Then I heard someone clapping behind me, when I looked at the person who was clapping, I saw her.  
  
"Excellent! How prodigious!" she said while clapping.  
  
Fine. So, she was there. She saw my three points shot and now she's praising me. What should I do? I can now feel this strange heat again. Don't tell me.I'M BLUSHING!!!???!!!  
  
"Rukawa, are you alright? You are all red." She approached me and I moved back. "I-I-I'm alright!" I stammered. "I'm alright." I said once more and nodded while.ahem..BLUSHING.  
  
She smiled again and said, "Good. We don't want to lose someone who's so important like you."  
  
"No, not really. Not really Ms. Far-"  
  
"And I forgot, there's no need for you to call me Ms. Farley. I know that you're a gentleman already so just call me Mariko, okay?"  
  
I stared at her lovely face and nodded helplessly. I knew at that moment, that I can't help falling.in love?  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
HI!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, straight to the point. How was it? Should I continue? Any suggestions? Any correction? Will you forgive me with all those grammatical errors? ^-^ Hope so.but really, how was it..this is my first time you know.anyway, my special thanks to my friends who made this possible..hehe..sounds dramatic! ^-^  
  
Anyway, what can I say..thanks for reading and BE DEMNTED!!hehehe..^-^ 


End file.
